


Map Of Rivellon and Series Notes

by AsunderWolf



Series: About Feathers and Claws [1]
Category: Divinity: Original Sin (Video Games), Divinity: Original Sin 2, Divinity: Original Sin 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Glossary, Maps, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2019-09-26 08:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsunderWolf/pseuds/AsunderWolf
Summary: This map was made considering all the maps we can find in Divine Divinity, Divinity 2, Divinity Original Sin 1, Divinity Original sin 2.  Despite the fact that, it’s true, none of those games are consistently coherent (lore and map related), they can be matched because they have common points (such as Aleroth), or simply because the geological structures around their borders allow a smooth matching.This is a map to help readers of "About Feathers and Claws".A glossary of terms, characters, and lore concepts from Divinity messy lore has been added as the second chapter.





	1. Map Of Rivellon

 

A map with higher quality can be found [here. ](https://lairofsentinel.tumblr.com/post/181376792496)

 


	2. Series Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glossary of terms, characters, and concepts used in this Series that belong to Divinity's messy lore. It explains clearly line between what is canon from what is not.  
> Spoiler Alert: If you read this part all through, you will be spoiled about the fic The Divine Doom.

  *   Miscellaneous concepts, answers to anonnymous questions, and crappy "art" I do [because I tend to draw what I write and write what I draw] of _About Feathers and Claws_ [[here](https://lairofsentinel.tumblr.com/tagged/fic%3A%C2%A0About-Feathers-and-Claws)].
  *   I've done a tumblr related to this fic in particular and DOS2 in general, that can be found [[here](https://about-feathers-and-claws.tumblr.com)].



  

> **Characters** [Alphabetical Order]

[between brackets it is explained to what game they belong]:

 

 **Astarte** [[Lore in general, Divinity Original Sin](https://divinity.fandom.com/wiki/Astarte)]: She is considered an almost-god of the Source, responsible of releasing the Void Dragon in DOS1. She is who created Source and life in Rivellon, according to DOS1. The only mention of her name in DOS2 is the name of a ring crafted by Gratiana: Astarte's Tears.

 **Behrlihn** [[Divinity II: Ego Draconis](https://divinity.fandom.com/wiki/Behrlihn)]: Wizard and Follower of Chaos. He was part of a group of chaos-worshipping wizards, either the Black Ring or a precursor to it, that wished to bring forth the Lord of Chaos. To fight this purpose, the Council of the Seven was created, and The War of the Wizards ended with the Council victory, executing all the enemies and extracting their essences from their lifeless bodies, including Behrlihn's.

 **Bromhead, Natalie** [[Divinity: Original Sin II](https://guides4gamers.com/divinity-original-sin-2/poi/npcs-reapers-coast/#3308)]: Patient of Gregorious Swann. She is a purged sourcerer recently submitted to a surgical intervention that placed a worm in her brain. You can save her in the quest [A Danger to Herself and Others](https://divinityoriginalsin2.wiki.fextralife.com/A+Danger+to+Herself+and+Others)

 **DeS** **elby** [[Divinity: Original Sin II](https://guides4gamers.com/divinity-original-sin-2/poi/npcs-arx/#3771)]: Paladin that Lord Kemm was going to execute for insubordination when you enter to the Arx Barracks for the first time. Her wife will ask you to convince Kemm to spare DeSelby's life.

 **Hardwin, Thorm** [[Divinity: Original Sin II](https://guides4gamers.com/divinity-original-sin-2/poi/npcs-reapers-coast/#3379)]: Veteran Paladin you find in the Paladin Bridgehead in Reaper's Coast. He had a common past with Ifan, fighting alongside during the War. He is bitter at Ifan for his change of path — from crusader to mercenary.

 **Kemm, Paulina** [[Divinity: Original Sin II](https://divinity.fandom.com/wiki/Paulina_Kemm)]: Lord Kemm's wife. She is from the high spheres of the nobility and a political influencer.

 **Loda** [Divinity: Original Sin II]: Malady's mother.

 **Lysanthir Winterfall** [Headcanon, original character]: Elf from the North, raised in a well-known human scholar family. He was raised by humans, over several generations of the same family. He is based on [Omupied's art](https://www.deviantart.com/omupied/art/FENWYN-293743851), just adding the Divinity elven proportions and their bark skin.

 **Maxos** [[Lore in general, Divinity: Dragon Commander, Divinity II: Ego Draconis](https://divinity.fandom.com/wiki/Maxos)]. Historically, he was a great wizard in Rivellon. In ancient times he was an ally to Emperor Sigurd and later ruled the Battle Tower on Sentinel Island before disappearing without leaving a trace. Dedicated himself to the pursuit of knowledge above all else, specifically knowledge about dragons, he refused to officially side with anyone during the Wizard Wars. Although he generally opposed the Black Ring as they acted as obstacles to his work. , even nearly killing Behrlihn twice. At some point he gained the ability to grant the status of Dragon Knight to others, an ability previously only possessed by the dragons themselves.

 **Nyw** [Headcanon, original character]: Elf from Ferol, based on [Dark Elf by Gerald Brom](http://fantasygallery.net/brom/art_19_Dark-Elf-by-Gerald-Brom.html), just adding the Divinity Elven proportions and their bark skin. 

 **Sanders, Toyseller** [[Divinity: Original Sin II](https://guides4gamers.com/divinity-original-sin-2/poi/npcs-arx/#3832)]: Also known as Toyseller Sanders. Engineer from Divinity Original Sin 2, he was once part of the group that designed the Tomb of Lucian and the Path of Blood.

 **Sigurd, Emperor** [[Lore in general, Divinity: Dragon Commander](https://divinityoriginalsin2.wiki.fextralife.com/Lore)]: Sigurd was the first Emperor of Rivellon and father of the protagonist in _Divinity: Dragon Commander_. He conquered the whole world with giant silver machines and set peace in Rivellon for 30 years. He was also friend of Maxos who has been his councillor and helped him during the war.

 **Swann, Gregorious** [[Divinity: Original Sin II](https://guides4gamers.com/divinity-original-sin-2/poi/npcs-reapers-coast/#3306)]: Healer close to Paradise Downs, who hosted Natalie Bromhead. He gives you the quest [A Danger to Herself and Others](https://divinityoriginalsin2.wiki.fextralife.com/A+Danger+to+Herself+and+Others), asking you to perform a surgical intervention to remove a worm from Natalie's brain.

 **Tell, Sanguinia** [[Divinity: Original Sin II](https://guides4gamers.com/divinity-original-sin-2/poi/npcs-arx/#3849)]: Loan shark that gives you a quest in Arx. She is basically a banker, and I found in that detail the best inner enemy that a city can have. She is a weak human-shaped demon.

 **Thrash, Papa or Guardian** [[Divinity: Original Sin II](https://divinityoriginalsin2.wiki.fextralife.com/Papa+Thrash)]: Also known as Papa Thrash. He is a dwarf outlaw guarding the main entrance to the Undertavern inside the Black Bull in Driftwood.

 **Vacca** [[Divinity II: Ego Draconis](https://divinity.fandom.com/wiki/Vacca)]: non-rabid dragon elf who is located in the Sentinel Island during the events of _Divinity II: Ego Draconis_. While the other dragon elves were driven mad by a powerful necromancer, he retreated to his cave in solitude and knowledge of the books.

 **Yar** **row, Lady or ex-Magister** [[Divinity: Original Sin II](https://divinityoriginalsin2.wiki.fextralife.com/Magister+Yarrow)]: Ex-Magister from Fort Joy, daughter of Migo, a sourcerer that you find in Fort Joy beach yelling _Yarrow_.

 **Zandalor** [[Lore in general, all Divinity games except DOS2](https://divinity.fandom.com/wiki/Zandalor)]: Ancient wizard of great importance in Rivellon. Friend of Arhu.

 **Zixzax** [[Lore in general, Divine Divinity, Divinity Original Sin](https://divinity.fandom.com/wiki/ZixZax)] : Imp that first appears in _Divine Divinity_. He introduces himself as a historian, thief of the first teleporting pyramids. In _Divinity II_ he is introduced as Zixzax the Almost-Wise, an ancient imp historian with great mastery in languages that was trapped in Rivellon after Lucian kept the pyramids. In _Divinity Original Sin_ , he appears in the End of Time following orders by the Gods to record the history of everything. One day, he found out that the time itself will come to an end, and endeavours to stop it happening.

 

* * *

* * *

 

  

> **Concepts related to other Divinity games or headcanon** [First Apperance Order]

 
    
    
    _,.-'~'-.,_ On the previous fic: _The Search for Divinity_ _,.-'~'-.,_

 

 **Dhaleram:** [Headcanon] It means "weak honour" in Elvish. It is a label that describes non-elves who passed the ritual that allows them to have the closest ability to gain memories. They require a knowledge of the Elvish language, the elf who will be honoured alive, and a certain degree of intimacy that can vary. Sometimes, Dhaleram can keep the memories fresh by an obsessive compulsion of remembering them daily, fighting against the natural loss of memories their biology entails.

 **Unstable Source** : [Half-canon] In _Divinity: Original Sin_ , the Source was corrupted and caused madness in all its users. From that game comes the idea that Sandor's instability will produce madness. I'd like to think that in some parts of Rivellon, and so many centuries after _DOS1_ , some ill rumours and modified versions of what truly happened before still survive the passage of time.

 **Balurik Isles:** [Headcanon] They are a continent South of Rivellon, populated mostly by humans, with some small groups of elves living in La Cordillera. It's based on Latinoamerica concepts, mainly South America.

 **Source ashes** : [Headcanon] Magical equivalent of DOMS (delayed-onset muscle soreness). When a Sourcerer keeps using Source after reaching their limit, they will feel pain in every fibre of their body as a result of the effort. Trying to use Source when the person is affected by Source ashes, makes the intensity of the summoned Source lower and its control more complicated.

 
    
    
    _,.-'~'-.,_ _The Divine Doom_ _,.-'~'-.,_

 
    
    
    _,.-'~'-.,_ On Chapter 1 _,.-'~'-.,_

 

 **Saheila and the Mother Tree:** [Half-Canon, almost canon] In Act IV, you can find Saheila in Arx, claiming the elves are going to fight against all of the other races. I always thought this was a bug. If you did not destroy the Mother Tree, it makes sense to see her in that state. One could assume she is under complete control of the rotten Mother Tree, and now this evil Tree wants to take control of all of Rivellon using an army of elves. I would even go one step further and assume that the Mother Tree is a manifestation of Tir-Cendelius, who loves to have elves as slaves.

However, if you help Saheila destroy the Mother Tree, she will be free of its control and becomes a wise leader. In fact, beyond her behaviour in Arx — which doesn't change whether you destroyed the Tree or not — you find a different situation in the narration at the end of the game, the "Powerpoint slides" ending. In there, she becomes the new leader of the Elves, sharing the knowledge of the Source with the other races, and having a diplomatic, cooperative, and friendly approach to them.

Tovah, her mother, will be the faction of elves who would be more dangerous, considering they want to recover the Scion system with Mother Trees controlling them via Hive mind, claiming this as a part of their traditions, and fighting against Saheila's faction. So, this is why I consider Saheila's behaviour in Arx as a bug (if you destroyed the Tree and freed them). Hence, this fic will focus completely on a more leader-like Saheila, adversary of the Tovah's faction, rather than a "crazy imperialist" elf.

 ** _S_ ource Core:** [Half-headcanon]. Considering that some enemies can drop Source orbs, I headcanoned that the main power core of a Sourcerer is their Source core, some kind of Orb inside their body that contains liquid Source and works as the physical "pool" of Source that we usually see in the game as a "source-bar" under the character's portrait. This concept comes from seeing these liquid Source puddles under dead Sourcerers, as if such "container" of their liquid Source has been broken. I also headcanoned that this Source Core can be damaged when the Sourcerer uses their powers beyond their limits, as we saw it happened with Malady, who spat liquid Source on the Lady Vengeance's deck. With all those details, I assumed this is the physiological reason behind the Source "pool" and those weird liquids spread along the game. The Source Core usually is rigid, but in Sandor's case, it is particularly flexible, allowing him to expand it and contain a lot of more Source than a common body could, but its flexibility also gives him his problematic instability. 


End file.
